There currently exist a variety of portable computing devices (i.e., mobile devices), including wireless computing devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, laptop computers, wireless computers, etc., which are small, lightweight and easily carried by users. These mobile devices (including cellular phones, internet protocol (IP) telephones, smartphone devices, etc.) can communicate audio and data packets over wireless networks. In addition, mobile devices may possess facilities which allow for the tracking of the devices, such as by using the Global Positioning System (GPS). Depending on the implementation, a tremendous amount of data may be generated in monitoring multiple peoples location in real-time.